


don't fling me away

by otshineon (alexscarlet)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Actors, Also bad at tagging, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Dirty Talk, Edinburgh Fringe, Explicit Language, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really like this!!!, I'm really bad at smut sorry, Key has the DIRTIEST MOUTH, M/M, Mild Smut, Sad Ending, Smut, Tut tut tut, Why is Minkey so neglected??, minkey, not gonna lie y'all sleeping on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/pseuds/otshineon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just a festival fling, I guess." In which Kibum and Minho are actors at the Fringe who happen to cross paths. Or, rather, flyer-ing spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't fling me away

**Author's Note:**

> So I was at the Edinburgh Fringe this year (2015) and I had an amazing time! Somehow along the way I found myself writing about it using my favourite pairing, the ever neglected Minkey!

 "Fuck off!" It was just the last straw. First the guy had stolen Kibum's spot, now he was being even louder than him, using his ridiculous height to throw Kibum into the shadows and was drawing the attention. 

"I don't get what your problem is?" He said, glancing at Kibum as one might glance at a particularly annoying, small, yappy dog. 

"I was standing here first!"

"Look, I'd apologise but I don't see why I should have to? Would you prefer if I moved two meters further away?"

"Just! Let me give people the flyers fir-" 

"Miss, political satire based in the nineteen-twenties, 7 o'clock in the Vault, over there!" 

"I fucking told you!"

"It's only three pounds!" He turned back to Kibum. "If you want people to go and see your show, give them flyers instead of yelling at me!"

His logic was frustratingly sound. "Ok, I fucking will!"

The guy huffed and shuffled a metre over.

Kibum sniffed, then sighted somebody already holding a few flyers, and pounced. "Would you like to come and see our show?"

\--- 

The woman walked past, ignoring the other man's call and Kibum smirked; it was three days later and the man, with his tallness and (Kibum admitted sadly) the handsomeness, had been getting rid of flyers at three times the rate Kibum was.

Then she stopped and turned back. They always fucking turned back. 

The man eagerly handed the flyer to her and she smiled, walked forward and chucked it into a bin nearby.

The man's face screwed up in offense and Kibum yelled, "The fuck!"

"Did you see that?" The man asked embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck in a rare display of bashfulness.

"The bitch!" Kibum yelled in her direction. The woman didn't look back at all and well, that was just adding salt to the wound. Kibum was livid.

"It's alright."

"It's not fucking alright!" Kibum shrieked. "Flyer?" He offered and the lady accepted it slightly warily. "Where was I? Oh yes! Are manners fucking extinct?"

The man laughed despite himself. "I'm sure it was...a mistake?"

"She walked past then deliberately went back for it!" Kibum took a deep breath. He didn't want to strain his voice. "Right." He huffed. "Maybe I'm overreacting."

"Just a little."

Kibum eyed him suspiciously for a second then thrust his hand out, "I'm Kibum."

"Choi Minho."

"What show are you doing?"

"If I tell you, will you come and see it?"

Kibum laughed. "Probably not. Unless you strip in it?"

"Sorry no."

"Shame. With a body like yours that would be a huge selling point."

Minho rolled his eyes then got distracted when a woman already holding a few flyers (and hence likely to accept another) caught his eye. "Dark drama rife with politics- No? Alright."

There was a while of flyer-handing-out in silence, then Kibum said, "Rife?"

Minho bristled immediately. "What?"

"Do people say things like that anymore?" Minho opened his mouth to defend himself but Kibum continued. "And dark drama?"

"It's alliterative!"

"Is that a word?"

"Fuck off! It is." Minho threw a half-hearted kick in Kibum's direction and Kibum laughed. "What's your show then?"

"I asked you first." Kibum sneered, because Kibum was actually five.

"Have you been ignoring me completely then? Surely you know what it is by now."

"Look." Kibum said, hands on hips. "If you're going to be cryptic about it, I don't want to know."

"Now who's using fancy words."

Kibum refused to give in to the bait.

\---

"THAT WAS AMAZING???" Kibum yelled into the night as he stumbled out of the venue, arm slung around Taemin's neck as Taemin slugged back the remnants of Kibum's beer.

"Kibum, was it?" Somebody else spilling out of the venue said in a surprised voice.

"Minho!" Kibum exclaimed, then wondered if he were slightly too enthusiastic considering how little they knew each other. He promptly decided he didn't care; the show had been so good that he was on a high just as much as he guessed the actors would be now. "Fancy seeing you here! That was fucking great!" Kibum laughed, eyes shining with exhilaration.

"I know right? How do people come up with this shit?"

"Oh my fucking God the whole half-eaten-apple-seller bit. 'A man who looks like a woman who looks like my apple-seller!'" Kibum cackled, letting go of Taemin and pulling Minho by his black shirt out of everyone's way.

"'Shit!', 'Shit indeed, my love'." Minho quoted, his whole face crinkled with laughter. Kibum was vaguely aware that Taemin was leading his own group of friends off in another direction to buy more drinks, and there were people nearby throwing Minho looks, suggesting they were either his friends or admirers, but Minho seemed quite content to keep chatting to Kibum.

The two of them ranted happily about the whole performance, quoting the funny bits and grinning so much their faces hurt.

"Fucking brilliant." Minho sighed.

"They must be such a close cast." Kibum sighed in agreement.

Minho gave him a side-eye, a quick once over, then asked, "Hey, wanna grab something-?"

"Kibum!"

Kibum screwed his face up in apology. "Sorry that's my mate. Will you be flyering in the same place tomorrow?"

Minho shrugged in acceptance. "Yeah definitely, I'll see you then."

\---

"Kibum could you shut up about your flyering BFF for one second?"

Kibum pursed his lips. "I have not been going on and on about Minho, I've mentioned him once or twice."

"Your nose is growing Pinocchio."

"Shut the fuck up Taemin."

Taemin laughed and Kibum wondered once again why he kept him around.

\---

"Hi."

Well, that was unusual, having somebody actually approach you for a flyer instead of thrusting them in people's faces.

"Comedy improv, you choose what shit we do! There are 20 half-price tickets in the Half-Price Hut today! That's a tongue twister."

The man smiled awkwardly and took the eye-catching, colourful flyer -which Kibum may or may not have designed - but didn't move away.

"May I help you?" Kibum asked after an awkward pause, in his most sensible, responsible voice.

"I'm Minho's friend, Jinki."

"Oh." Kibum said, giving Jinki the once over and nodding in approval. "Oh, I think he mentioned you."

"He sent me to, uh, say he isn't coming."

Kibum's face fell before he could stop himself. Quickly rearranging his features, Kibum told himself he did not feel abandoned at all. "Right. That's fine. I don't know why he sent you to tell me."

"He felt really bad about it." Why did Jinki sound like he was trying to reassure him? Kibum didn't need reassurance, really he didn't. "He's seeing a Uni friend in their show today but he'll be back tomorrow."

Kibum grinned then fought again to control his facial expressions. "That's nice." He said in as neutral a tone as possible. He still sounded way too happy.

Jinki regarded him thoughtfully, then said, "And uh, he was wondering if you wanted to see a show with him tonight?"

Kibum couldn't do anything but nod.

\---

Kibum caught sight of Minho running towards him and took the opportunity to appreciate the sight. Minho had the longest legs Kibum had ever had the pleasure to observe, all lithe and graceful in the slim trousers. His shirtsleeves were rolled up and Kibum admired his muscular arms and the dark blue against his skin tone. Minho made Kibum feel little and delicate in a way that Kibum usually hated but for some reason didn't mind so much when it was Minho doing the dwarfing.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're not, I was early." Kibum was feeling forgiving alright? It had nothing to do with how good Minho's short black hair looked, slightly ruffled by the cold wind. "Aren't you cold? Not that I don't appreciate the view."

Minho laughed, pleased and slightly shy. "My mum always said my blood runs hot."

"Ooooh." Kibum said. "Then I can count on you to warm me up when night falls and the temperature drops?" That came out a tad more suggestive than Kibum had meant.

"You're hot enough surely." Kibum blinked and nearly missed Minho's wink. "So I've had loads of recommendations from my friends who've seen this before. Unfortunately I was busy doing other things so I couldn't go and they all went without me so I'm terribly grateful that you agreed to come with me-"

Kibum smiled. "Ok babe."

"It's only got 4 stars but I think, from all my friends' ranting, it must really be 5 stars."

Kibum offered Minho his arm and Minho grinned as he accepted it.

"Lead the way."

\---

"I got shivers. At multiple moments. It was fantastic!" Kibum stuttered.

"Oh God I'm sweating. I looked around at one of the tense moments-"

"The whole play was tense!"

"And everyone was on the edge of their seats." Minho suddenly laughed as if struck with a sudden memory. "You were hilarious. Your face!"

Kibum laughed and hit him then said, "The ending where the rest of the cast left I was like 'No don't leave us alone with this psychopath!'"

Minho chuckled. "Ah, no wonder she won best performer."

"How the fuck did that only get 4 stars?"

"But I believe she was raped."

"No, Min, you've got it wrong she was lying when she said that. You're meant to pause and think 'wait really she was? there's a legitimate excuse for her insanity' and then she goes on to yell stuff like 'I was best friends with Hitler' and you realise that actually she had a perfectly normal life."

Minho's face was the epitome of 'ah!'. "Hence the ending." He said. "Amazing."

"Mind-blowing."

\---

"Kibum." Minho said, jogging to him happily. Kibum had no idea how he appeared to be perpetually positive. Sometimes it made Kibum exhausted just looking at him. "We're all going to see this comedy show again, it's one of those compilation shows where they get multiple acts in from around the Fringe, and I was wondering if you and your mates might like to come with us?"

"I dunno, Min, I'm kinda tired-"

"You can sleep next week when the festival is over! Come on. Jinki wants to see you again."

"Does he?"

Judging by the bright red flush across Minho's cheeks, Jinki wasn't really the one who wanted to see Kibum again. "So will you come?"

"Can I bring Taem and Jjong?"

"Sure! Bring whomever you want. It starts at 8:45 but 'cause it's free we're going to gather at 8:15 at the venue so we get good seats."

"I'll see you there."

"Ki?" Kibum turned back to him, eyebrow raised.

"Hm?"

Minho's face was still rather red. "You...you look nice today. Really nice."

\---

"Off, off, off, why are you always wearing so much clothes?" Minho gasped.

"Many, Min, gosh get your grammar righ-shit do that again!" Kibum gripped the hair at Minho's nape harder and pulled his head down, closer, sealing their lips together again. Minho curved over him and Kibum reveled in the height difference, loved how Minho had to stoop to kiss him. Kibum was a little selfish shit like that.

"You're so small." Minho moaned. So maybe Kibum wasn't the only one enjoying it. Minho's hands danced down Kibum's sides to slip around and grip Kibum's butt, hoisting him up. Kibum got the idea, jumping and wrapping his legs around Minho's waist, hooking his ankles together at Minho's back.

"You're so tall~" Kibum drawled into the hotness of Minho's mouth. "Tell me you're big there as well."

Minho hummed a yes, and then swallowed Kibum's giggles. "Stop laughing." He muttered.

"I'm fucking happy!" Kibum said, pulling away and going cross-eyed to watch the salvia linking his lips to Minho's. Minho's tongue licked out along his lips turning them bright red, as red at the tips of his ears. "You're so fucking handsome, Minnnn~"

"You're so cute." Minho whispered, shifting around to press Kibum against the wall and pushing forward to kiss him again.

"Enough!" Kibum half-yelled, half-gasped when they pulled apart, drawing in huge breaths. Minho stiffened in shock and Kibum loosened his grip around Minho's neck to smack him on the shoulder. "I meant enough eating face against the wall in public! Get me to bed already."

Minho nodded so enthusiastically he almost knocked his forehead against Kibum's. "Keys are in my back pocket."

Kibum laughed at that, for some reason. Minho set him down and Kibum slipped his hand into Minho's back pocket to grab his keys, squeezing Minho's arse as he did so, then wobbled past him to fumble with the lock. "Quick, quick!" Kibum muttered to himself, but the alcohol was making the lock turn into some kind of intricate labyrinth of a lock.

Minho budged him aside with his hip and snatched the key. Kibum bounced up and down beside him, hissing in Minho's ear. "Hurry, I need you to fuck me so badddd~ You kept looking at me all evening and I'm so horny and you're so hot and I've wanted to get with you all week, I bet your cock is gorgeous and-umf!"

Minho kept licking into Kibum's mouth as he shuffled them into the flat. Kibum kicked the door shut behind him and Minho crowded him up against it, long arms framing Kibum's head and his leg slipping between Kibum's so he could feel how turned on the other man was.

They remained there for a while, Kibum rocking his erection against Minho's thigh and Minho's own cock stiffening at the lewd gasps and dirty talk spilling from Kibum's spit-slick lips, until Kibum pushed him away, laughing breathily.

"Bed, oh my fuck, Min! I told you to get me to bed not another fucking wall."

\---

"I'll stay with your bags, you run and grab something from M&S. I saw one earlier."

Kibum bit his lip uncertainly, then went on tip-toes to press a kiss to the corner of Minho's mouth. "Ok, thanks. Be right back!"

Minho stood over Kibum's bags and watched as the man himself scampered quickly back along the platform to the main station building to buy some food for the long train journey down to Bristol.

He heard an 'awh' and whipped around to see a young woman, about his age, blushing at him.

"Sorry, uh, you're both just so cute together."

Minho blinked at her. He thought people only said ironic stuff like that in rom coms.

"We're not?"

"Not together? Oh, sorry." Then, after a pause during which they studied each other, she asked, "Really?"

"Just." He had no idea why he was telling her, but figured it didn't matter all that much anyway. "Just a festival fling, I guess."

"Don't you live near enough to make it work?"

"He's at Uni in Bristol. I'm on a gap year. You're really nosy, you know?"

"I'm bored as hell and I wanted a cute couple story to cheer me up for half an hour. I guess that was too much to ask for huh?" She huffed and the whole situation startled a laugh out of Minho. She smiled at the sound. "You're sure you're not going to Bristol Uni too?"

"Nope." Minho said. "You know, I wasn't feeling so depressed about saying goodbye before you started talking like this could somehow have a future."

She shrugged unrepentantly. "Definitely just a fling?"

Minho briefly recapped their time together; the amusingly angry little man with the dirty mouth handing out flyers transformed into the man unashamedly snogging Minho's face off with those bubblegum pink lips, watching Kibum bring his audience to tears of laughter during his show and winking at Kibum in the audience when Minho performed his, the plays and stand-up comedy they'd seen together, the way Kibum's spine arched deliciously when Minho fingered him and the beautiful sight of Kibum with hair rumpled and lips stretched around Minho's cock, Kibum's cold fingers small in Minho's grip and Kibum's cackle obnoxiously happy in his ears.

"Just a fling." He said.

When Kibum, hanging out of the train door as the announcer yelled along the platform, kissed him goodbye, Minho thought it was best fling he had ever had, would ever have, in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck that was my first attempt at smut ok.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment! It really means a lot to an author when you do that, and I'm no exception. Thank you for reading, come and say hi on [tumblr](http://otshineon.tumblr.com).


End file.
